


We watched him drink his pain away...

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, it's not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Y/N broke his heart... Isaac tells himself the help he needs, lies at the bottom of a whiskey bottle.





	We watched him drink his pain away...

Isaac reached for the bottle full of it's amber content. Whiskey. Y/N had told him it was over, that you had had enough of him. You didn't love him anymore. He took a big swig from the bottle, before throwing it at the wall to shatter in a million pieces. Not unlike the way you had shattered his heart. Someone else could scrape up those pieces of broken glass... He didn't need it. Fuck that. He picked a shard up, his vision going slightly blurry. This was a whole new form of... heartbreak. It was stupid being broken over something as stupid and silly as a damn  _breakup._ But hell, you were more than some crush. You made him... feel at home, safe. He still loved you... even though you broke his heart. With each bottle he drank.. he missed Y/N more. He held his phone in his right hand, before angrily throwing that at the wall as well. It broke too. 

 The days went by. It didn't feel better. Not even a little. But if the answer didn't lie in all these bottles.. where was it then? Where could he find someone who would loved him the way you did?  _Face it, Isaac. No one wants you. You're just a drunk._ The voice in his head was right.. maybe he should just.. end it. It wasn't like anyone would miss him. You hated him, he knew that. He couldn't find it in him to carry on. 

Late that night Isaac scribbled down a note.  _I'll love Y/N 'til I die._ His hands ran over smooth and cool metal, clinging to it. He left the door open knowing fully well that... that someone would find him. He pressed the gun against his head and pulled the trigger. You were the one to find him, when you came to set things right. Make up. Instead... you found Isaac on the couch.. even you could tell he was dead. A few days later you, along with Scott and Melissa buried him next to a willow. 

You sat by the willow for hours, your back against it. You had had no idea that this was gonna play out like it did. That breaking up with him broke him like glass. "I'm sorry Isaac..." You whispered. You were going to see him soon. You went home to your empty and lonely place.. it lacked life these days. Just like you. You looked the same as always, but you too had become dependant on whiskey. You stole some pills... from whoever the hell it was. You couldn't remember. Now, you swallowed as many as you could, downing them with whiskey. Just like that, you swore you saw him... yeah there he was.  Isaac. He took your hand, and it felt alright now. You two would be okay now.. forever.


End file.
